1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices, and more particularly, the present invention relates field effect transistor (FET) devices and to methods of manufacturing FET devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In response to the continuing decrease in scale of semiconductor devices, reliable alternatives to convention MOSFET devices are being sought. One such alternative is FinFET devices which are known to exhibit reduced leakage current and high drive current. However, problems in fabrication have made it difficult to implement FinFET devices in memory chips. In particular, doping of the tri-gate FinFET structure is especially problematic. This is at least partly because vertical angle implantation doping results in depletion of a side portion of the gate in the FinFET structure. This and other manufacturing problems have placed limitations on the implementation of FinFET based memory devices.